Busted
by novice-otaku3
Summary: Just a short fluff Shiznat ONESHOT! Mai teases Natsuki, Natsuki teases Shizuru, then Mai teases Natsuki again... Disclaimer I don't own Mai-Hime!


**A/U- Hey peoples! Decided to do a real oneshot this time haha ^_^ updating other stories later hehehe please don't hate me! I didn't drop any fics I promise! Just needed a lil break of sorts! Enjoy..Oh and there might be lemons..HEADS UP!**

* * *

"Move woman!"

"Haha you wish! I'm just about to nip this in the bud!"

"Noooooo!"

Natsuki threw her controller across the room at the loveseat as she thrashed her head in defeat. "Loser! Mwahaha I'm the winner!" Mai began dancing around like an idiot taunting Natsuki loudly. Natsuki sat up from her seat on the floor in front of the couch and shut off the console. "Curse you cheating woman!" she shouted.

The two had been hanging out all day since today was Natsuki's day off from her job at the motor shop, and since Mikoto was out of town with Reito, Mai invited herself over. Natsuki wasn't really bothered by her friend's visit. She did in fact have lots of un-needed energy because due to Shizuru's long hours of work they had been…straight up celibate basically. It was pure torture to Natsuki, she never wanted it so much in her life! Every night she had to just force herself into night exercises to keep her mind off of her girlfriend's irresistible body. Needless to say, she easily maintained her nicely toned body but still….

The activities of the day rolled out like this… They ate first as Mai gave the mayo obsessed blunette a lecture about healthy eating, had an unfortunate singing competition that Mai obviously won, which led to their current activity-Dead or Alive 3. Whiiiich she also lost. _Agh! I have no skill today_! _That dumb Mai! UGH she's_ _STILL dancing_!

Mai bounced around laughing loudly as the irked blunette finally snapped. "Shut it you annoying little-"

"Now now Natsuki don't be such a sore loser, just because you LOST three times in a row, doesn't mean you're a complete loser….oh wait…yes it does!" The busty orange haired girl ran for dear life around the apartment from the biker's rage, choking profusely as she cackled. "I swear Mai when I catch you I'm gonna-"

Just as Natsuki was about to headlock the irritating former hime, the door made a loud click indicating someone had come in.

"Ara Natsuki looks like she is having fun." The crimson eyed woman set down her keys and stepped into the apartment with a quizzical look.

"S-Shizuru! Umm when did you get in?" Natsuki said as she adjusted herself she released Mai from her death hold. "Not long. Hello Mai-san how is Mikoto?" the brunette asked the now grinning Mai. "Hello Fujino-san! Oh she's still in Hokkaido but most likely she's off eating something delicious so she can call and tell me about it later" she answered. Shizuru had on a light purple blouse generously buttoned, a black Hermes scarf tied loosely around her neck, and a silky black dress skirt that stopped right above the knee. Natsuki found herself lost from the conversation lustfully admiring the sultry woman. As she slowly traced up she noticed a strange look in her girlfriend's eyes. _Hmm well yup she's pissed. I can tell, probably a stressful day at work… or maybe she's mad at me? I should ask her how she's doing…_

"Hey Mai, -"the blunette interrupted "-I need to talk to Shizuru for a minute"

"Ok? I'll find something to watch on tv, take your time!" Mai nodded in a gleeful way and switched to cable. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the hand and led her to the kitchen. Once they arrived she shut the slide door behind them. She stared anxiously at the brunette as she sat on the counter by the fridge. Shizuru obviously didn't get the hint because she stood there with her eyes shut comfortably, breathing deep. Taking the hint that she was not talking until asked to, the blunette broke the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So, what's up what's wrong?" she said hopping off the counter and leaning on it instead.

"Nothing is wrong Natsuki." Shizuru replied, her eyes till closed calmly. _Yeah right_. "You're lying." Natsuki was now a little worried at the unusual response she was getting. Usually by now she would have to be prying the brunette's ever wandering hands off of her, _well before this little drought we've been having at least_. "No I am not" the calm voice echoed.

"Yes you are Shizuru!" Natsuki said, now raising her voice substantially. The brunette's expression twitched slightly but the biker was too distracted to notice as she was beginning to scowl. "Why do you say that Natsuki-?"

"-Because you won't even look at me!" She was a little hurt now as she struggled to make eye contact, but the crimson eyed girl just took a deep breath and kept her eyes shut.

The blunette growled as she stomped towards her girlfriend pushing her with care but control onto the wall. She brought her voice to an all-time almost unheard low. A huge blush washed across her face as she knew what she had to do. _Well time for my desperation. Geez I must really love her_… Natsuki brought her hand up and tenderly stroked her girlfriend's cheek, keeping her left hand planted on the wall. "Look at me baby…Please?" The brunette shuddered in shock as she complied. She knew the rebel biker hated being so openly vulnerable and sweet on demand and that knowledge only increased her unspoken desires. The brunette now knew that she had no hope in hiding her intentions anymore.

Natsuki let out a slight breath of relief as she saw Shizuru's beautiful crimson orbs revealing themselves to emeralds looking back. _And bull's-eye! She eats that right_ _up! It's so awkward but I'll do it if it makes her open up to me_. But as soon as they were clearly readable, the biker saw no anger, jealousy, stress, or any sign of her being in any sense of distraught. _What? Then why did it seem like she was holding back some kind of intense emotion or something_? The biker cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Shiz? What's wrong?" The crimson eyed woman twitched. There was a long silence as the blunette waited patiently for an answer. "N-Nat-su-k-ki…."

The biker froze as she heard Shizuru practically moan her name. Her hand dropped from her girlfriend's cheek as she now put the pieces together. _Oh Oh. She_-

"Kannin na Natsuki, lately work has been excessive and we haven't been able to, take care of each other properly, and I knew as soon as I saw you… I just had to. Thank you for your worries, but…" _I get the message completely_. The blunette sighed as she leaned in and gave the brunette a small peck on the cheek. "Yeah these couple weeks have been tough for me too, but what can we do right?" The biker said as she leaned away. _Hehe, guess I'll get back at her a bit hehehe_. "Guess I'll get back to Mai… now that I know you're just horny" she teased. _Thud_! The biker felt her back make heavy contact with the wall. She looked up only to feel a pair of soft moist lips press forcefully against her own. "Mmmnnff!" She squirmed as she felt Shizuru's hands holding her to the wall by her waist and now began playfully biting her bottom lip. _T-This woman_! "Ikezu! Okay Na-tsu-ki" As soon as she felt the warmth slowly pull back, the biker quickly planted her hands on the brunette's soft behind and crashed her body hard back onto her own earning a pleasure filled whimper from her girlfriend.

"Ah! A-Ara? "The woman turned her head to the side as she tried to comeback from her obvious arousal.

"Where do you think you're going?" a low husky voice demanded. Shizuru looked up in amazement at the biker's surprising forcefulness which she secretly LOVED. She sighed sorrowfully remembering she promised to use all of her willpower to hold out just a bit longer. (Mostly to tease Natsuki) The brunette shifted as she moved her hands over to retrieve and remove her girlfriend's gently massaging hands. "Now Natsuki we have a guest. It would be rude to abandon Mai-san after she has travelled all the way here ne?" The blunette grunted. _I can't take this anymore! I'm too far gone now to give up so easily_… She knew a couple of Shizuru's triggers…and she definitely intends to use them. The biker slowly removed her hands from her girlfriend's addictive backside, and began sliding her left fingertips up the brunette's back while her right hand glided down and cupped the thigh raising it about waist-high. As she did this, she was shocked to see the black silky fabric hike up enough for the blunette see a flash of red lacy panties. _Ooh_! The biker tilted her head to the right as she admired the slight flash. She felt the body twitch subtly in her intimate hold. "Oh? Something coming to mind gorgeous?" Natsuki flicked her eyes up to meet crimson without moving her head position. Her midnight blue hair dangling just above the now exposed flesh. A very flushed-faced brunette cleared away the redness and let out a knowing smirk. "Fufufu, if I were to guess I'd think you were trying to turn me on Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru paused letting out a deep breath she'd obviously been holding, as she tried to regain herself yet again. "But unfortunately-" _Crap I'm losing her I'm losing her! Phase two_!

"Un…fortunate-ly?" Natsuki interrupted while she put on her best puppy face pout. Her eyes misted over and she stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes. Shizuru's eyes slightly glazed over unconsciously abandoning her well-rehearsed rejection. The brunette's eyes widened in sudden shame, feeling as if she had just kicked a sick puppy. _Uh-oh she looks so fragile! I might've went too far…but she looks so vulnerable ahh so hot_! "I.. N-Natsuki Kannin-" her voice trembled.

Shizuru's apology was cut short by the dominant wet lips of the blunette rebel opening and closing contact. She quickly etched out of her daze and joined in with the demanding lips of her companion. The crimson eyed woman let out a slow groan as she felt a hand slide underneath her skirt caressing her outer thigh. Her mouth was now fully occupied by a certain blue haired biker's skilled tongue and felt her body being shoved into a close embrace breaking the kiss. _No more teasing, I don't have the patience I thought I had…I just need the final Ok._

The biker looped her left arm around her girlfriend's lower back pulling her closer and leaned to her very sensitive ears. The dazzled brunette let out a soft gasp feeling her companion's warm breath on the sides of her ear. The blunette let out a wide smirk upon knowing of the woman's willingness. "Shiii-zu-ruuu?" she sang teasingly in a low husky tone letting her voice tickle her girlfriend's skin. _Twitch. Bingo baby_! "Mm?" was the only response she received as she slowly slid her right hand to the zipper of the black skirt. "Do you still want to be gracious hosts?" she taunted while licking the outer rim of Shiz's ear.

* * *

**Meanwhile out in the living room.**

_Wow, I wonder what's taking Natsuki and Fujino-san so long… maybe they are preparing dinner_? Mai thought as she clicked through another violent wrestling channel. _Tch! It's like just like her to try to TiVo every fighting show, event, or movie in cable history! Mikoto would be the same though, along with Nao-san_. The former hime chuckled quietly to herself remembering the time Mikoto refereed for another Alpha vs. Spider main event._ Ugh_! She switched off the Tv and sighed up at the ceiling._ I wonder what Mikoto's up to. Oh! That reminds me, they're in there cooking dinner, and I should go help, if I don't want mayo-based concoctions_! _Fujino-san's persuasive but I don't think even she can withstand Natsuki's signature puppy pout_. She got up with a wide smile and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen**

In a way…Mai was right. Back in the kitchen Natsuki had now successfully removed all of her girlfriend's former clothing and was down to her matching Candy apple red lacy bra and panty set. They were in the midst of a steamy make-out session with Shizuru's arms resting firmly on Natsuki's shoulders. The blunette on the other hand, had her hands on either side of the brunette, fingers underneath the material holding onto bare waist. Both were pushed up against the right side wall in the kitchen. Not hearing the sudden silence looming due to the lack of the voices from the TV they continued.

_This is…FINALLY! I feel like I'm forgetting something for some reason though… whatever_. The blunette began to gently slide her hand when…

_Crrrrrrrk_! "Hey Natsu-" A voice boomed from the slide door area. _Hehe that almost sounded like_…The speaker stopped mid-sentence and stared with gigantic widened eyes looking back at her.

"MAI!" Natsuki shrieked hastily stopping her movement and dashing in front of her bewildered half dressed girlfriend. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

" It seems we've been caught." Shizuru said in a calm amused tone. (She was secretly enjoying her girlfriend's obvious panic) _Cute_!

The busty orange haired girl's face jolted to action as she now took in the scene of Natsuki desperately trying to shield Shizuru and glare with a full faced blush aching away at her. Mai shook off her small blush and focused on her new main goal, _teasing_. "Well well well Natsuki! I knew you were a wolf, but I NEVER thought you would flat out have-"

"SHUT UP!" The blunette's face was now at borderline medical attention stage. She shot Mai her best death glare ever and the orange haired woman couldn't help but cringe at the icy cold treatment. But that still didn't subside her teases as she made small kissy noises and mimicked Natsuki's words. "Mmm Shizuru mmm yeah mmm!" She teased while hugging her own shoulders and laughing maniacally. Shizuru raised a lean brow in amusement . "I swear mai shut up before I shut you up!"

She just ignored the biker's threats and continued teasing in between laughing fits. "Puppy –Snakey-love! Awww-AHH!" Mai shouted as she ducked a fast moving object from colliding with her head. "THAT'S IT! Get back here you wench!" Natsuki began chasing the cackling busty woman around the kitchen like a rabid wolf chasing down her prey. Shizuru, now completely un guarded, stood there in her underclothes nursing a cup of tea with a small smile upon her lips. (_Where did she get that tea!?)_

"Ara ara no shooting in the house Natsuki-dear." She advised as she leaned against the wall calmly sipping her tea.

* * *

**Yup! It's a short fluff! Hope you enjoyed. Criticism welcome! Please be lax though...please? ^_^ **


End file.
